Meowth In The Middle FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Team Rocket splits up leaving Meowth trying to get them back together. Only problem is how?
1. Prolouge

Meowth in the Middle  
  
Jesse-"You know. I'm getting pretty tired. Why don't we rest".  
  
James-"But Jesse, what if the twerps come by? What do we do then?"  
  
Jesse-*** Narrowing her eyes*** "We try and catch their pikachu you   
  
bonehead!"  
  
James-"IF ANYONE'S A BONEHEAD IT'S YOU!!"  
  
Meowth-"Pipe down both of you and stop your squabbling!!"  
  
***They stop fighting only because they here voices***  
  
Jesse-"Those voices sound awfully familiar".  
  
Meowth-"Look! It's them!"  
  
***Jesse and James both look up. They both see them, grab Meowth, and hide   
  
behind a tree***  
  
Ash-"I know we're almost there."  
  
Misty-"Ash, you said that an hour ago! You've got us lost again!"  
  
Ash-"Have not!"  
  
***Brock butts in***  
  
Brock-"Ash, Misty's right".  
  
Ash-"Oh yea? How do you know?"  
  
Brock-"Because that's the same tree we passed half an hour ago!"  
  
Misty-"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT ASH HAS BEEN MAKING US GO AROUND IN CIRCLES?!"  
  
***They stop fighting when a net comes out of nowhere and grabs Pikachu***  
  
Pikachu-"Pika pi! Piikkaa!"  
  
Ash-"Pikachu! Whose out there?"  
  
***Team Rocket stands up from behind the bushes. They say there motto***  
  
Ash-"Not you again!"  
  
Jesse-"Yes it's us! We finally got your pikachu!"  
  
***Ash yells at Jesse with a few cuss words***  
  
Jesse-***Gets mad*** "Why you little twerp! How dare you speak to me like   
  
that!! As far as I'm concerned, you  
  
can have your precious pikachu back you little brat!"  
  
***She puts down Pikachu's net and storms away. James and Meowth follow   
  
her***  
  
Jesse-" That brat! Didn't he learn any manners? He isn't supposed to talk to   
  
a lady like that no matter what they do!"  
  
James-"I agree Jesse. But why didn't you take pikachu along with you? Don't   
  
you think that would have taught him a  
  
better lesson?"  
  
Jesse-" I DON'T THINK YOU HEARD ME BACK THERE! I DON'T WANT A SINGLE THING   
  
FROM HIM! I  
  
DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW THE OTHER KIDS HE'S TRAVELING WITH CAN PUT UP WITH  
  
THAT BRAT!!"  
  
Meowth-" Jesse has a point. I don't understand it either".  
  
James-" Jesse, I think you should lay down for a bit".  
  
Jesse-" I suppose you're right. Thanks for comforting me".  
  
***She gets up and walks over to her sleeping bag***  
  
James-" That was a really rotten thing he did to her".  
  
Meowth-" I agree. But how will we get something to cheer her up?"  
  
***They hear rustling in the bushes. They look and see Pikachu walking   
  
toward Jesse. She opens her eyes***  
  
Jesse-"What do you want?"  
  
***Pikachu moves his hand from his back and gives Jesse some flowers. Then   
  
he runs through the bushes and out of  
  
sight***  
  
Jesse-"Did you see that?"  
  
Meowth-"See what?"  
  
Jesse-" What he gave me".  
  
James-" Who gave you what?"  
  
Jesse-" Pikachu".  
  
Meowth-" What has pikachu have to do with anything?"  
  
Jesse-"After everything I've done to that little Pokemon, he cares about   
  
me".  
  
James-"Jesse, what the heck are you talking about?"  
  
***Meowth looks down and sees the flowers by Jesse***  
  
Meowth-" Who gave you the flowers Jesse?"  
  
Jesse-" He did".  
  
James-" Who did?"  
  
Jesse-"Pikachu".  
  
***Jesse and Meowth's mouths both fall open***  
  
Meowth-" You've got to be kidding!"  
  
Jesse-" No. I'm not".  
  
***There is a moment of silence***  
  
Jesse-" This is kind of hard to say. I think I like that Pokemon"  
  
James-"What do you mean?"  
  
Jesse-" I don't think I can try and steal him anymore".  
  
Meowth-" So just what exactly are you trying to say?"  
  
Jesse-" I think we should stop chasing after them".  
  
***Jesse and Meowth stare at each other. Finally James says something***  
  
James-" If that's what you want, that's what we'll do".  
  
Meowth-" Yes we will do that.  
  
***A few days later***  
  
Jesse-"This just isn't working! I think... I think".  
  
James-" What do you think?"  
  
***Jesse looks at both of them***  
  
Jesse-"I think we should go our separate ways".  
  
Meowth-" What do you mean by that?"  
  
Jesse-" I think we should split up".  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part 2

Meowth in the Middle Part 2  
  
This is my next fanfic. My friend Mini Misty gave me the title to this   
  
series. Check out her story's. They are quite  
  
good! OK. I'm shutting up now.  
  
James-"Why are you suggesting this Jesse?"  
  
Jesse-"Because, what good is Team Rocket if one of the members can't even   
  
catch and steal pokemon".  
  
Meowth-"James and I could steal Pikachu instead of you".  
  
Jesse-" No. That wouldn't work because I'd try to take him away from you and   
  
give him back".  
  
James-"Jesse, we've all been together for such a long time. We can't split   
  
up now!"  
  
Jesse-"We have to. You two can stay together, but I'm not going to".  
  
Meowth-"You can't do this Jesse! We're a team and as a team, we have to   
  
stick together!"  
  
Jesse-"I just can't. You two would be fine without me".  
  
***She picks up her things and walks away. Soon she disappears from their   
  
view***  
  
James-"Well, she's gone".  
  
Meowth-***Sighing*** "Yea".  
  
James-"Come on. Let's see if we can steal some Pokemon".  
  
***They spot Ash and company and sneak up to them***  
  
Ash-" Look! I can see an opening in the forest! We're almost at Alabine   
  
City!"  
  
***James and Meowth pop out of the bushes. They have no enthusiasm at all***  
  
James-"Hand over your- It's just not worth it".  
  
Meowth-" Come on! We have to get their Pikachu!"  
  
James-"I'm sorry Meowth, but my heart just isn't in it anymore".  
  
***He turns back toward the bushes and walks slowly back to where they are   
  
camping***  
  
Meowth-"Come on James! Snap out of it!"  
  
James-"Without Jesse, this team is pathetic".  
  
Meowth-"Not that it never wasn't".  
  
***Somewhere in the forest***  
  
Jesse-" I hope that I did the right thing. Yea. I guess I did".  
  
***She sits down and lays out her sleeping bag***  
  
Jesse-" I know they're much better without me. Team Rocket doesn't need   
  
someone on the team who can't steal  
  
Pokemon".  
  
***Back at James and Meowth's campsite***  
  
James-"Well Meowth, are you ready to go to sleep little buddy?"  
  
Meowth-"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
James-"I guess you're happy and content. I wish I was to".  
  
***He sits there stroking Meowth and Meowth keeps purring***  
  
James-"I sure hope Jesse is all right. I don't think she had to leave the   
  
team just because she couldn't catch one  
  
Pokemon".  
  
Meowth-"Well, I couldn't agree with you more".  
  
***They lay down and go to sleep***  
  
***The next morning***  
  
James-"Meowth I was thinking last night, I can't just stay with you. I'm   
  
splitting up to. I'm sorry".  
  
***He picks up his things and walks away. Soon he disappears from Meowth's   
  
view***  
  
Meowth-"Well, It looks like it's up to me to bring the team back together".  
  
***He jumps off the tree stump and walks away***  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Part 3

Meowth in the Middle Part 3  
  
By Pikachu  
  
This is the third part to this story. I'm planning to have a little more action in this one than the others. Hope you like   
  
it!  
  
Meowth-"I guess I'm the only one who thinks that this team should still be together. It's up to me. I'm all alone.   
  
Before I do that, I have to get some shut-eye".  
  
***He curls up on his blanket and goes to sleep***  
  
Meowth-"I sure hope I find them".  
  
***In his dream***  
  
Jesse-"Help! They're coming for us!"  
  
James-"Go away! Get away!"  
  
Jesse-"Oh why won't they leave us alone!"  
  
James-"Maybe we can outrun them!"  
  
Jesse-"Maybe. Come on! Let's go!"  
  
***The dream begins to fade***  
  
Jesse-"Somebody help! They're attacking us!"  
  
***Meowth wakes up with a start***  
  
Meowth-"Oh my gosh! What just happened?"  
  
He suddenly realizes he was seeing the future through his dream. Meowth is filled with horror***  
  
Meowth-"Oh my god! I have to find Jesse and James before it's too late!"  
  
***He jumps off the stump and runs into the forest***  
  
***Somewhere in the forest***  
  
Jesse-"I really hope James and Meowth are all right. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to leave them. I'm going back   
  
right now!"  
  
***She picks up her things and begins to walk. Suddenly, she hears rustling in the bushes. James comes out of them.   
  
She runs up to him and hugs him***  
  
Jesse-"James! I was just coming to join back up with you!"  
  
James-"You-You were?"  
  
Jesse-"Absolutely! I didn't think you and Meowth were all right without me!"  
  
James-"Meowth?"  
  
Jesse-"Not just Meowth! You AND Meowth!"  
  
***She sees that Meowth isn't with James***  
  
Jesse-"Say, where IS Meowth?"  
  
James-"We split up".  
  
Jesse-"Why?"  
  
James-"Because. You weren't with us. We had no heart at all".  
  
Jesse-"Wow. I didn't think I had such a big affect on the team! I'm defiantly coming back!'  
  
James-"That's great! All we have to do is find Meowth".  
  
Jesse-"OK. Let's go!"   
  
***Back where Meowth is***  
  
Meowth-"I hope I can get there in time. Once it's 10:00A.M., my dream will come true unless I'm with them!"  
  
***Back to Jesse and James***  
  
James-"Come on Jesse. Let's go to sleep. It's 3:00A.M.  
  
Jesse-"I guess you're right".  
  
***They lay out their sleeping bags and crawl into them***  
  
James-"Jesse?"  
  
Jesse-"Yes James?"  
  
James-"Do you think Meowth is all right out there?"  
  
Jesse-"Of course he is! You know how careful he is when he's not with us".  
  
James-"I guess you're right".  
  
***A few hours pass. Then suddenly James gets a terrible feeling***  
  
James-"Jesse!"  
  
Jesse-"What is it James?"  
  
James-"I got this terrible feeling. We have got to find Meowth or something very bad is going to happen to us!"  
  
Jesse-"Oh all right. There's no use sleeping now. It's 8:00A.M.  
  
***Meowth is now only a mile away from them***  
  
Meowth-"8:30A.M. I have got to find James and Jesse before it's too late!"  
  
***Back to Jesse and James***  
  
Jesse-"Well, still no sign of Meowth and it's 9:00A.M."  
  
James-"He has to be somewhere around here! I know it!"  
  
Jesse-"Meeeowwth! Where are you?"   
  
***They search for 55 minutes and stop. Then they take a break***  
  
James-"Well it's 10:00A.M. and still no sign of Meowth".  
  
***He throws a rock at a tree 100 yards away***   
  
James-"I wish we could find hi-".   
  
***He stops his sentence immiediatly as he sees Beedrill coming right at them***  
  
James-"Jesse! We have to go now!!"  
  
Jesse-"Why?"  
  
James-"You know that tree I threw the rock at?"  
  
Jesse-"Yes".  
  
James-"Just look over there!"  
  
***She looks where James is pointing and gasps***  
  
Jesse-"Oh my gosh! Beedrill! You hit a Beedrill nest! Your feeling was right!"  
  
James-"Come on! Let's go!"  
  
***They get even closer***  
  
Jesse-"Help! They're coming for us!"  
  
James-"Go away! Get away!"  
  
Jesse-"Oh why won't they leave us alone!"  
  
James-"Maybe we can outrun them!"  
  
Jesse-"Maybe. Come on! Let's go!"  
  
James-"Oh my gosh!"  
  
Jesse-"Somebody help! They're attacking us!"  
  
***Just then Meowth leaps out of the bushes and uses his Scratch attack. He scares the Beedrill off***  
  
Jesse-"Thank God Meowth! You saved our lives!"   
  
James-"I don't know how I can thank you!"  
  
Meowth-"Does this mean we're a team again?"  
  
Jesse and James-"It certainly does!"  
  
***Meowth grins at them and they all walk away***  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you liked it! This I would have to say is my best and most intense fanfic yet! Keep checking here because I'll   
  
be adding even more stories! 


End file.
